


Halloween Date Disaster

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween House, M/M, Scary, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Clary asked Jace out for a date on Halloween~ but it don't went out as it should have been - at least not in the end





	1. More to learn~

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Clace Halloween one shot with one chapter  
> but it got longer and longer~ and I got more ideas  
> (since you would have hate me when I would let it end after 1 Chapter (now 2 Chapters) as planned - you'll see)
> 
> I later couldn't resist to bind in Alec and Magnus in my ideas (they will show up in Chapter 2 or 3 but Clace will be the main in this one)  
> I only wrote Chapter 1 by now but will start Chapter 2 this week and end this story latest after Chapter 3  
> (maybe + a Malec wrap up)

"Uhm~ Jace." Clary said shyly when she cautious entered his room.  
"Is there something on your heart?" The young Shadowhunter asked placing his arms softly around her hips.  
"Uhm~ there is."  
"What is it?"  
"I ~ can I asked you out for a ~ a date?"  
"Sure. Why shouldn't you?"  
"It would be a normal uhm completely mundane date."  
Jace thought about it and he hoped this wouldn't end up in a boring cinema evening, but how should he ever say no to Clary. With her even a visit in the cinema might be fine to him.  
"As long as it isn't an unplanned double date again, the answer is still yes."  
Clary smiled soft and amused.  
"I'll make sure of that." She said leaning on to him for a kiss, before she slipped out of his arms. "See you on Halloween eve than."

After she left he raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should again ask Isabelle for advice. Whatever Clary planned he wouldn't want to come unprepared and still hoped it wouldn't be a movie night.

 

It wasn't.  
"I still am surprised that you really showed up in a costume." Clary said. She had been prepared in case Jace wouldn’t know about the costume rules for Halloween. But her boyfriend had took the effort himself and showed up already disguised.

They were on a campus, not that they were students but Clary had heard the best Halloween parties were here.

“To be honest, I want this date to be a good one after the disaster I created last time. So I asked Izzy to be prepared.”

Clary smiled at him. She loved him even more when he took the effort to try to see her side and do stuff she like, even if she knew that some of the things won’t never become his favorite kind of a date.

“And you are disguised as a~”

“Space-Cowboy obviously.” He said with a little bit proud in his voice. Izzy had told him that Clary would go as an Indian. And she did with many little feathers tied into her hair and the colorful headband. She had a small Tomahawk on her belt and a beige short dress. Clary really looked beautiful like always.

He instead had thought a cowboy wouldn’t be enough and after he heard Max talk about Space Cowboys ones he mixed together something that in his mind a Cowboy would wear when he took a trip into space. Jace wore some kind of a grey astronaut suit but way tighter than normal ones and with a black cowboy hat instead of a helmet. Over the suit he had put on a black cowboy vest and for sure black cowboy boots. His revolver belt held two fake laser pistols.

Clary’s smile had become brighter when she let her eyes wander over the details of his outfit.

 

“You still haven’t told me where we go.”

“Halloween Party over there.” Clary pointed to a house with cobwebs all over it and dark creepy Shadows placed in the front yard. Everything was only enlightened by some flickering lights in the front yard and from inside of the house. The curtains were closed so that nobody could see inside or out of the windows.

 

Nobody seemed to be bothered when they just walked into the Halloween house. Nobody seemed to care if they are even students or not. They took some orange glibber drinks with them from the small table near the entrance. They tasted terrible, like a mix of orange juice and pumpkin in jelly.

Creepy Halloween music came to them from the first door on the right. They took a look into it and watched some students danced around in costumes as if they were on a crappy Downworlder Rave. They decided to enter the left room first after it. An older student dressed like a dead king sat on a big chair that more looked like a throne. He had a way to big book in his hands while he just started to tell a creepy story. The room itself had black fabrics hung on every wall. The only light in here came from the candles which were all over this place except the big carpet in the middle in the room where the listeners were supposed to sit.  
Even that Jace wasn't really up to it when Clary asked him, they sat down to hear the story  
"I found this old book, not long ago in the cellar of this house. It was hidden behind a rotten shelf that just had landed on my feet when I saw it. I felt a pull and walked over, like a moth get dragged to the light. It called for me!" The king told them and blow away the dust from the cover in a theatrical gesture.  
"But let us see what tales - true or not - it may hold. The untold tales~ it says on its cover~ signed by Marry B." he let the listeners knew, before he opened it carefully.  
"In my time~" he started to read. "When I was a young woman, there was nothing else to live for than the perfect man on my side. I was lucky that I found the one so early in my live."  
Clary couldn't help but smile to Jace. He tried to let it look like he didn't notice, but he did. She could see the slight red blush on his check. And she could see the loving smile he sent to her in her canthus after she looked away.  
"I was wrong~ I wasn't lucky. I was stupid and dump to fall for a man that would become my grave." The student read on and the little magic between the Shadowhunter were gone~ lost in the beginning creepy story.

“When you are young and in love you don’t see the mistakes. You can’t see them because you don’t know the person behind the smile the man sent to you. You don’t know the man before he owns you. When your heart has fallen for him with every bit that is the day he will strike. I didn’t saw the little looks he gave the others. I didn’t hear the words he told others about me. I was young. I was in love. I was stupid.

But when the night came where our first son was born, he showed his true face. I remember it as if it was yesterday. He was home late as always. I asked him where he went and he only told me he had to work.”

 

_He is away every night, isn’t he?_

“It was this night when my faith in him wasn’t strong enough.

>>What work had held you away so long, my dear.<< I asked. I should have never asked.”

 

_Did you ever ask him why he goes alone? Why you can’t go with him? Aren’t you a strong woman?_

“  >>You know what I do. Leave me alone with this stupid questions. I’m hungry.<< That was his answer, his voice annoyed nearly angry. He was always hungry when he came home. Hungry and tired. He went to bed early but I didn’t, not this night.”

 

_Did you ever thought about why he is so tired. Did he told you the truth why he don’t want to sleep with you?_

I wasn’t tired like every other day. He never was angry with me before. I was a good wife, he always said. What a fool I was. When I came out of the bath in the middle of the night, I could hear him. He wasn’t asleep. He was talking to someone. I sneaked to the door, to hear the voices better. They were all male.

>>Is everything ready? << I heard my husband asking.

>>Are you sure you want to do that? << A younger voice asked. >>There is no coming back when you walked this path. <<

>>What my son means is that you should be ready to pay the price it will cost you. Are you?<<

>>My child for my freedom. That is worth it. <<

I stumbled back and nearly fall. But when I tried to run it was already too late.

>>Catch her son! <<

The young man was with me in seconds. He grabbed my arm. Yellow eyes starred at me a second later. When the first contractions over rolled my body he hold me tight. It was when I screamed that I could feel a shiver running through the young man’s body.

I’m sorry my dear, he said, before he dragged me back into the room. From this moment until my last breath I screamed and screamed~”

 

“Aaaahhh~!”

A loud scream echoed through the room and let Clary jump. Jace laid his hand on her back and grinned. Then he pointed to the door behind them, where some of the students started to laugh. Jace had seen how they sneaked in and screamed to let the listeners jump.

“Hmpf~ you could have said something.” Clary said not amused.

“And let you miss the story? No way.”

“That really amuses you right?”

“Sure it does.”

 

_First he laughs at you._

Clary’s eyes showed confusion for a moment.

“Don’t be mad at me now. You wanted me to enjoy it and I do. Plus it is trick or treat and I hadn’t got any candy from you today.” A smirk lay on his face while he spoke, hoping he hadn’t upset her.

She shook her head but smiled a second later.

“You dork. You have to say trick or treat first, to give me a chance.”

“Oh~ then~ trick or treat.” Jace answered with a bright smile.

Clary leaned over to him, but when he thought she would kiss him any second she started to smile.

“No treats for you. You already tricked me.” She whispered before she stood up with a smirk.

“That is not fair. I didn’t know the rules.” He complained while he followed her and stood up too.

“Okay. Fine.” She said and laid her arms around his neck. “I give you a second chance.”

Jace let her hands slide around her body and dragged her closer.

“Trick or treat.” Clary said. Jace smiled amused, before he kissed her.

 

_You are so weak. He doesn’t deserve you. You will fall. You will die._

Clary broke the kiss a second later and looked around in slide panic.

“Did you hear that?”

“Clary. There was nothing.”

“There was a voice.”

“Oh no. You got your treat; I won’t fall for your trick.”

“That is not a trick!” Jace could hear the worry in Clary’s voice now.

“Maybe you are still on the edge. I mean the Halloween house, the story and the scream. Students seem to be creative when it comes to this.”

 

_Second he don’t believe you. See!_

“Uhm, yes, maybe you are right.” She said still looking around.

“Shall we go home, Clary?” Jace now asked a little worried. It let Clary smile. Whatever this voice was, assumingly just another good trick of the students, it was wrong. Jace cared for her, she could see it. This time the voice stayed silent.

“No. Let’s take a look into the other rooms.” She took his hand when she walked out of the room that nearly was cleared after the students had disturbed the story. Clary smiled when Jace squeezed her hand softly, while he walked by her side.

 

_You are blind. For now!_


	2. There are no such things like ghosts~

When they moved deeper into the house they came to a stairway only illuminated by some pumpkins that were placed on top of the banister. At least they thought so until they started to climb up the stairs. There were many photos that seem to be old. Some of them started to glow when they walked by others seem to follow them with their eyes. Jace felt as if someone followed them from picture to picture. He saw the glimpse of a white specter in the photos but only for a small moment, before it was gone again. It must have been a reflection.

  
"Are you coming?" Clary asked a few steps ahead and he nodded. Fastening his steps they arrived at the first floor soon after. There were three doors here and all were open. Behind one they found more of the orange drinks they had downstairs and tables with a lot of Halloween food. They avoided the drinks, knowing of the bad taste now but grabbed some of the glibber worms and mini mummy pizzas.  
"Look at that." Jace said with a bright grin when he turned over to another table.

 

_Even Food is more important than you._

There was a big bloody red punch with fake eyes swimming in it. He filled two glasses but when he turned back to Clary she wasn't there. Or better a huge gorilla blocked his view to her. She hadn't made it from the other table to him, since the gorilla walked into her way and seemed to talk to her or in other words flirting with her.

 

_At least this one shows his inner nature._

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Clary said ignoring the voice in her head. Jace walked around the clearly drunken huge gorilla. Giving Clary her drink he laid his free arm around her.  
"That boyfriend she was talking about, that would be me." The gorilla still didn't seem to notice Jace and instead of backing off, he laid a hand on Clary’s cheek.

  
"Hey you. She is my girlfriend. But maybe you didn't hear her through all this fur in your head." Jace clearly wasn't amused and took his arm away from Clary to grab the arm of the gorilla. Clary stepped back a little, she didn't want to have trouble but in case there was no choice she wanted to be ready. Poor guy she thought for a second, guessing that the guy don't even had an idea of what a Shadowhunter was and now might have to face two of them.  
The gorilla led out a growling loud before he tried to hit Jace with his other hand. Jace dodged. The drink landed in the ape face the next second.

"Back off."  
The gorilla looked around in confusion the next second before he ran away as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Hey where are you going? I didn't even had the chance to punch you." he shouted after him before he shook his head.  
"Mundanes, sometimes I just don't get them. Is everything aright Clary?"  
"He was drunk and didn't even really touch me. I could have get rid of him myself." she said with a smirk.  
"And where would have been the fun in that? I hoped he would at least stay for a little fight. Not that he had even a small chance."

 

_Hear!_

Clary let her shoulders sink then she shook her head a bit.  
"You don't believe me?" Jace asked in feigned his surprise.  
"You know you are right, but~" she slipped her arm around his.

"Let's do a mundane date without fighting. And no Shadowhunter stuff today. We have a day off. Okay?" she asked when he remembered what he had planned to let this date become a fully success.  
"Sure~" he answered and ran his hand through his hair meanwhile.  
"Shall we check the other rooms?"  
"I would love that." she said with a smile and took him with her.  
They took a look into the next room. The door was open but covered by a black heavy curtain. The room itself was nearly dark. Some students sat in it on a round table with an Ouija board in the middle. There was still space but when Jace saw Clary’s look at the board he dragged her out of the room.  
"Let’s go to the last room, what do you think?" Clary nodded sighing in release.  
The next room wasn't a room at all. The only thing in there was another staircase that led to the attic.  
"What is so creepy about a piece of wood?" Jace asked while they walk up the stairs.  
"It's a ghost board. You can ask questions to the ghost that might be around. But there are creepy stories about these things. And about ghosts that have been called with a bored and killed everyone who summoned it." Clary declared and Jace smiled in a little amusement.  
"You know there are no such things than ghost. Not even in the Shadow world."  
"You said all legends are true."  
"Yeah~ and you said your head would explode if I said more."  
"Point."  
"And the most legends are true. But I have never heard about a Shadowhunter who had to deal with a ghost."

 

Clary didn’t know why but to hear that there were no ghosts in the Shadow world lighten her heard a lot more than it should have. When they arrived at the end of the steps they could see the old attic. None of them could have told if the cobwebs that hung around here were real or fake, maybe a bit of both. Old furniture like a big old chest, a silver mirror, a carved wood dresser and a black coat rack stood around covered in cobweb and dust. In the middle of the attic somebody must have clean up a little space. There was a big blanket with some of the students on it. One of them was dressed up as a diviner, while the others were dressed as a lion, Spiderman, a fairy and Robin Hood.

“Come join us.” The female diviner as they could now hear from the voice asked them to. They shrugged their shoulders in unison and walked over.

“Welcome to the circle.” She said while the Shadowhunters raised their eyebrows.

“You seem to be new here so I’ll explain it to you. Sit down please.”

They did as said while the diviner pointed to the middle of the blanket where they all sat around now. Some 1 $ coin’s laid there.

“With this I tell you the future. You both have to put in one coin to join the circle, but don’t worry you will get it back when you go home.”

Both took out a coin out of their purse and drop it to the other 5 in the middle.

A loud clack echoed from downstairs and let all of them looked back to the stairs.

“Stupid gorilla!” somebody shouted and Jace let out a short laugh. Even Clary smiled but still with sympathy in her eyes. Maybe it would have been better when they had sent the drunken gorilla home.

“Let’s go on.” The diviner said and all turned back to her.

“Every one of you can ask a question about the future. But only one person at the time, please. I will take the coins and let the fate decide how they fall. Then I can read the answer out of it. It works better the simpler the question is. So who wants to go next?”

The little lion girl raised a paw.

“What is your question?” She got asked while the diviner collected the coins in one hand and held them 10 inches high in the air.

“Will Peter Dibberton asks me out for the winter ball?”

The diviner let the coins fall. They dropped down with a little clink but mostly softened by the blanket. Six of them show a head now and only one a number.

“He will ask you out, but it will take a month. You’ll have to wait. If you do so he will.” The diviner declared and the young student squeaked in happiness. She took her coin now and thanked the diviner before she ran down the stairs.

“Okay. Who is next?” Since the three who was there before they arrived seemed to be too shy or maybe did already asked a question, Clary raised her hand.

“So what is your question?” the diviner asked.

Clary hadn’t thought about the question and now just felt like a stupid little kid whose mother asked her for whom the Valentines chocolate was she did.

“Will I be happy married once?” she asked before she realized what she had just asked. But her mother and the whole mess with Valentine just had popped up in her head. She had asked herself that before, since she knew who her real father was, at least. She never had Jace in mind when she thought about it, because she never could bring a bad thought to her relationship she has with him. But before they finally came together and truly called themselves lovers, she asked herself if marriage always have to end like her mother’s for a Shadowhunter. Even the Lightwoods brook up and none of them were a maniac.

When she now looked up, she could see Jace starring at her. There was a little panic mixed with too many questions to choose in his eyes and he opened the mouth to say something, anything, but couldn’t.

“No!” They heard the diviner say before they even recognized that she had let the coins fall down.

“No?” Clary gasped.

All the coins laid on one another and the top one showed a one.

“I’m sorry.” The diviner now said, while she grabbed her own hand which was shaking.

“Maybe we should go, Clary?” Jace now stood up after taking two of the coins back. He lifted his now confused and lost in thoughts girlfriend up and led her back down.

When they walked through the front yard, he stopped.

“Is everything ok Clary?” She could hear the worry in his voice.

“I~ I don’t know.” Deep inside her she still had hoped that whatever would come to her in her life that it when she got older would contain a marriage and children just a bit of a mundane happy life. Jace lowered his arm and turned himself towards her so he could take a better look at her.

“You know that was just a game. It doesn’t have to mean that it become real. You know that right Clary?” he now asked her straight avoiding his own question by now. Soft he laid his hands on her shoulders. She sighed and fixed her dress.

“My purse.”  Her hand shortly fumbled on her dress, before she looked up to him.

“I must have forgotten it on the attic.”

“Shall I get it for you?” Jace asked but Clary shook her head.

“No. I am a Shadowhunter myself. I don’t get frightened by non-existing ghosts and bad unreal prophecies.” She said shaking her fears away. Jace kissed her. A little overran by it, it took a moment before she could answer it. Soft and way too short was the kiss.

“That is my girl.” He said with a wide smile, before he let her go. Shortly he thought about asking her about the marriage question, but she already was inside the house again.

 

When she came back she put her arm around him and guided him away from the house.

“Shall we go home?”

“Where else should we go?”

Jace shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know.”

“Then we will go home.”

 

It took Jace all the way to the end of the campus to come up with his true question.

“Uhm~ Clary~ about that marriage question?”

“Yes.” She stopped looking at him with asking eyes.

“It looked like it had bothered you much when you heard you might never be married or at least not happy married. I mean do you really want to marry one day?” Jace asked insecure. He had never thought about it. But even that he had told her that it was a game and it didn’t had to mean anything. He still believed in faith. And if it was their faith to become unhappy when they marry one day, he never want to marry her. But if that meant she would be unhappy because he won’t marry her one day, he really wouldn’t know what to do.

“No I never want to marry. It was just a funny question. And now take me home.”

Jace blinked twice, not knowing what to say to this floppy spoken answer.

“Uhm yeah~ let’s go home.”

He laid his arm around her again and took her with him back towards the Institute. Clary let her eyes flow back to the Halloween house and a dark smirk showed up on her lips. Unseen by Jace or anybody around them her eyes became foggy grey for a second, before they returned to normal.


	3. knock knock - who is there?

 

When Jace woke up Clary was gone and the space besides him was cold. She must have been gone a long time ago. It was very early in the morning but since he was already awake he crawled out of the bed and got himself ready.

Clary wasn’t in her room either and it seems that she never had been there, not this night at least.

While he searched for her he bumped into one of the Shadowhunters on the corridor.

“Hey you. Did you see Clary?”

“She is in the main hall asking strange questions.” She answered rolling her eyes.

Jace blinked and walked over to the main hall where he could already see the red head beside a blond tall Shadowhunter. When he came nearer he identifies him as the head of the security of the Institute.

“I’m sorry Clary, I know things changed and for sure there are some good changes here, but I can’t help you to find a murderer. Where did you even heard about that case?”

“Hey! Underhill, Clary. What is going on? Can I help?” Jace asked when he arrived.

“No everything is fine. I wanted to find that murderer but Underhill was right. It was an old case and doesn’t matter anymore.” She said and grabbed his arm.

“So let’s go. What shall we do today?”

“Are you sure everything is all right?” Jace asked suspicious while Underhill just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, he had to get the reports ready until Alec Lightwood would arrived.

“Why shouldn’t it? Don’t ask stupid questions. You do that since yesterday.” She said leading him away. “What is the plan for today?”

“We can go to training until Alec gives us the tasks for today. Or we can go out early. He knows I know what I am doing.”

“Let’s go out.” She said and let loose of his arm. “I’ll be ready in a half hour and we can meet at your room.”

“Okay I see you there.” Jace said lifting up his eyebrow before he walked over to the weaponry to catch their weapons.

 

Jace waited a whole hour before he walked out of his room to look for his girlfriend only to nearly bump into Clary.

“There you~ you are sure you want to wear that for patrol?”

Clary was dressed in a long beige dress that was tied up to the top.

“Patrol?”

“Yes Clary.”

“You want me to go to work with you? I thought we will having breakfast somewhere. You said we would go out.”

“Even then, since when do you tie yourself up like this?”

“Oh yes typical. I recognized all the other half naked girls around yesterday, seems you did noticed more of them than. Maybe that is why you ignored me the half night.”

“Clary what are you talking about?”

“I talk about you not even being so kind to take me out for breakfast.”

“Okay. We go out for breakfast, but not in that dress. When something happens you won’t be able to run. And can you even breathe in that thing, can you?”

Clary gave him a look.

“Give me that.” The Redhead now said taking the Seraphblade and cutting the half of her skirt away. She gave it back then and unbuttons the dress down to the breast, which now shines through it a bit.

“We can go.” She said with a sulky ton.

Jace giggled.

“You are really crazy today Clary, but yeah let’s go.” He shook his head and put the Seraphblade away again. Clary looked at him and blinked once. She hadn’t thought that this guy really would take her out for breakfast.

 

Alec arrived in the office early as every morning. He still missed to go out for the hunt but at the moment his duties here didn’t allow him to go out. Underhill knocked a moment later, like nearly every day in the week to give him his reports. He would overlook them to sort the ones out that were not necessary and took the others to the briefing to give every Shadowhunter the task for the day, besides their normal patrol routes.

“Anything else I should know?” he asked like every morning.

“No nothing else, Sir.” Underhill said and turned to the door, like every morning. His job more and more became boring.

“Maybe there is something else.” Underhill now said and turned back to him.

“She said it isn’t relevant anymore but before that she seemed very interested. Uhm I talked to Mrs. Fairchild this morning and she wanted to search for three men who had murdered someone hundreds of years ago. I told her that there is no way to even prove that and she couldn’t even tell me from where she got the information. I mean, we don’t do mundane business, but she described two of them as demonic. Maybe they were possessed.”

“Do you think we should take a look at it?”

“I don’t know sir. The case is hundreds of years old. But there are not so many cases today we would have the time.”

“Ok. I’ll take a look at it. Bring all the notes you can get to me. Thank you Underhill.”

“Nothing to thank for sir.” He said and was dismissed after it. Alec would look into it but when Clary was so interesting in it he would let her and Jace have the case.

 

Jace walked Clary to a little fast food restaurant, since he wouldn’t think that any good restaurant, even if they had open at that time, would let them in wearing black leather cloth and a cut dress.

Jace took the card after he waited to let Clary decide first, but she just sat there and waited for something.

“Did you already choose?” he asked since they had come here sometimes when they wanted to eat without everyone else around.

“No.”

“Will you choose first?”

“I take the same that you want.” She said after she looked at the card as if she couldn’t understand it.

“Okay I think.” He ordered some pancakes and coffee. Clary’s night must have been very short, since they were up late and she was long gone when he woke up.

 “Did you get enough sleep tonight?”

“Why do you always ask so stupid questions?”

“First they are not stupid; I just don’t get you today. Second, you where gone long before I awake and I wanted to know why.”

“Why don’t you just ask then?”

“Why did you go?”

“Bad dreams. I couldn’t sleep in the same bed as a m~ as you.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to wake you. Is it that what you prefer to hear?”

“No, what I want prefer is that you tell me the truth and don’t act like a crazy strange person today.”

“As you wish.”

“What?”

“I thought that was clearly enough, after you seem to be that kind of guy who always gets what he wants.”

“I’am ~I don’t I~”

“Yes that were a lot of I’s in one sentence. I guess I go since you love yourself so much more than me.” She said and stood up to leave the fast food restaurant.

Jace sat there for a second totally ran over by what happened before he jumped up and ran after her.

“Clary ~”

“Leave me alone.”

“Clary, wait!” He grabbed her arm and held her from running away.

“You are cold.” He realized in that moment.

“It’s cold outside here. You should have thought of that before I cut my dress.”

He dragged her into his arms to warm her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did wrong or what happened that made you so mad at me. But I’m sorry.”

Clary now starred at him and blinked.

“Let’s go back to the Institute to warm you up. You are shaking.”

 

"Uhhhwahhh!"  
Magnus scream echoed through his loft. His hand landed on his chest as if he could stop his heart from racing with it. The clatter on the floor let him know that he would never use that make up again. He took a deep breath, still with only one colored eyelid. At least he was fully awake now.  
"I'm sorry." he heard dull sounding words.  
"Biscuit? What are you doing in my mirror?" he finally got the words out of his mouth. That really wasn't what he had expected, when he walked into his own bathroom to this late morning still tired. With a snap he corrected his makeup and conjured a cup of coffee with the second one.  
"I wouldn't want to scare you." the translucent specter of Clary said still sorry for just popping up in his mirror.  
"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised. But what are you doing in there?"  
"I was in another mirror and tried to reach somebody, but you are the first who heard the call. The first mirror I could walk to."  
"Oh great." he mumbled, not happy to have a ghostly Shadowhunter in his bathroom, but gave her a smile short after. "Fine. Maybe you can walk over into this mirror and we sit down in my living room. You can tell me your story there." The warlock said showing her a smaller mirror he could take with himself. She closed her eyes and focused before she popped up in the other mirror.  
"Well done." he said and took her with her. Placing her on the table he leaned a bit forward to get a better look at her.  
"What happened, Clary? How did you end up in a mirror?" He asked after a nip of the coffee more seriously now.  
"It happened yesterday at the Halloween Party on the campus. I heard a voice in my head here and there."  
"How do you know it was in your head?"  
"Jace couldn't hear it. Nobody else seemed to hear it, but it was different to the voices of the silent brothers."  
"Hmm~ okay go on."  
"When we walked out I recognized that I had forgotten my purse and walked back to the attic to catch it."

 

_\---- Attic - the night before ----_

_  
_ When Clary walked up the stairway to the attic it was cold. The diviner and all the others from the Circle where gone. Only the blanket was still there. Her purse was nowhere to be seen. She searched the attic until a giggle stopped her. When she turned to the voice she could see it. A young woman, with long blond hair in an old dress that wasn't from this century, stood in the old mirror. She was colored but seemed more like a ghost version of a woman than a reflection.

  
_Nice to see you Clary.  
_ "Who are you?"

_I'm Mary, but most people call me bloody Mary these days.  
_ Clary took a step away.  
"But I didn't call you and there are no ghosts. You are not real. You are just another trick of the students."  
_If you think so, why do you move back? Do I frighten you?  
_ "No." she lied.  
_Come here Clary.  
_ "There are no ghosts." she whispered to herself, before she stepped closer. When she stood right in front of the mirror a hand came out and grabbed her. It was so fast she couldn’t do anything when Mary dragged her into the mirror. She felt dizzy for a moment before she even realized what happened. She was standing in the dark. The only window was the backside of the mirror, but no light came in there. And in front of the mirror she could see herself. Cloudy grey eyes starred to her and the other Clary smiled.  
"I knew you were stupid. But don't worry. I will help you. I will get rid of this man on your side for you. Your life will be better without him. We don't need these parasites in our life. You will see it."  
_Jace. No!  
_ "Jace. So that is his name. I'll remember it when we have to write it on his grave. And that is more than they did for me."  
_Please don't hurt him. Leave him alone._  
"Poor Clary. You are so in love that you don't see his mistakes. I was like you once. It cost me my childes life and mine too. I protect you. You can't trust a man, believe me. Bye Clary."

 

\---- _The day after the Halloween Party_ \----

 

"And then she was gone." Clary ended.  
"So Bloody Mary. I read about the mythos. But I wasn't sure if it is true. But since she only shows herself to young woman I shouldn't wonder that she never showed up when I called for her."  
"Magnus. Please can you help me? We need to warn Jace."  
"You are right. We should warn him and find out more about this Mary."  
He drank the coffee and snap to get dressed before he grabbed the mirror and his small bag.  
"Magnus." he heard Clary call, when he was about to put the mirror into the bag.  
"Yes Biscuit?"  
"There was a book from a Mary in the house. Maybe it is still there."  
"Okay. I'll call Alec. When this Mary is still near Jace we shouldn't warn her. We will grab the book and met at the Institute."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Uhm Magnus?"  
"It's dark in here and when you put me in the bag."  
Magnus let his fingers flicker and the frame of the mirror started to glow.  
"The people will think I am crazy when I run around and talk to a mirror. Now it wouldn't be dark in there."  
"Okay."  
"We will save him and get you out there, Biscuit. Don't worry." he said with a confident smile. Clary smiled back slightly.

 

 

He had made a bath for Clary so she could warm up. She was pleased on one hand but tossed him out before he could even offer to join her. Now he stood in the corridor near her door and tried to figure out what he should do.  
"Jace. There you are."  
"Alec." he answered and walked away from the door.  
"I heard about the request Clary had this morning. Underhill gave me everything he could find to this murderers but it isn't much. Did you hear me Jace."

His Parabatai didn't seem to since he still watched the door of Clary's room and didn't say anything.  
"Jace!"  
"Uhm. Sorry. What did you said?"  
"Is everything okay Jace?"  
"I don't know. Clary is strange today. She doesn't let me near her and every time I say something it seem to be the completely wrong thing."  
"Did something happen?"  
"No. Not really. She is like that the whole morning. I thought we had a good date yesterday. But maybe~ we went to this Halloween Party yesterday. And there was a student who played a diviner. She asked if she would have a happy marriage one day. The diviner said no and she was clearly upset; but when I asked her later she said it was just a jokey question. But she clearly is odd since then."  
"Hmm~ shall I talk to her?"  
"You? Sorry brother but you two are not really best friends."  
"We can call Simon?"  
"No. At least not now."  
"So how can I help."  
"You already did." Jace said with a smile and turned to him.  
"You said something about the file Clary wanted to see today. Give it to me. Maybe she will talk to me, when I help her with it. It also seems to be important to her, even that she denied it when I crushed her talk to Underhill this morning."  
"Okay I wish you luck."  
They hugged shortly before Alec left Jace alone. He did his tour through the Institute and gave his speech like every morning before he got back to his room.

 

"I'm sorry Clary. Alec didn't take my calls. I leaft him a message." Magnus mumbled after he had tried to call Alec three times. Maybe he should call Jace, but they knew to less about this Bloody Mary to tell if she wouldn't hear it even when she wasn't on the phone. His phone still in his hand the other students would guess he was talking to someone at the phone.  
"Can we hurry than please?"  
"Sure Biscuit. Where did you saw the book the last time."  
"The first left room."  
It was easy to walk into the house since many people ran around to grab their stuff or clean up after the party. To find the book wasn’t that easy. The room now in the light of the day was full of shelves with books.

“That might take a while.”

“We don’t have the time. It might be near the throne where he read it.”

It was, placed directly on the seat of the throne.

“You were right.”

“What are you doing there? That is my book.” He could hear a call from behind him. It took him a flicker of his finger before he turned.

“I don’t think so. I would know when you are in my class.” Magnus said confident showing the other man the book. It wasn’t a big glamour, only one that would tell a mundane that this book was about ducks in their natural terrain.

“I’m sure. I bought the book at the antic store besides other things for the Halloween House, warlock.”

 

Alec ran. He nearly always had his damn phone with him. He never left it somewhere. Only today, his new chair had made it uncomfortable to sit in it with the phone in his back pocket.

He had read the message from Magnus the second when he got back into his office, but Jace was not in front of Clary’s room anymore. And they weren’t inside. He wished Jace had left him a message, but now he had to call him. Underhill  already had get him the information about not-Clary’s case. They were in the main hall to search for more details. But they didn’t had the time to read through them, when the red alarm set in.

 

_\---- Shortly before ----  
_

 

“Why are you doing all this?” the false Clary asked Jace who walked by her side over the graveyard.

“It seemed important to you, so it is important to me.”

“Why?”

“Look, I don’t know why it is important to you to find the murderers of a hundreds of years old case. I don’t even know how you find the case. But what I know is that you are hurt. And you are angry with me. I don’t know why, really I have no clue. So I can do nothing about it. But about what I know things is this. So that is where I can help with. I know that the man and his wife, the murdered one, are buried on this graveyard. They have records about all the old death here and maybe somebody knows something about the two strangers. How they look like or names, everything we can find can help to find them. But they won’t be alive anymore.”

“But their descendants will be.”

Jace stopped when he heard the words with this cold tone. There was something more about Clary than he thought. That wasn’t just a case. He knew revenge when he saw it. He wanted it for himself, for his father for so many years.

“Clary?”

“What if I can draw them? Would that help?” she asked.

He gave her a look but then shrugged his shoulders.

“It might help.” He said passing the file to her so she could draw the faces on the other side.

His phone rang the next second and he walked some steps before he took the call.

“Alec.”

“Jace about Clary.”

“Yeah I know. We will be back at the Institute soon. She can draw the murderer of the woman. It will help us.”

“Clear. Hurry please.”

“See you.”

 

"We don't have time for that." Clary whispered to Magnus.  
"I know."  
"You know what?"  
"That this is your book. It would be nice when I can lend it for a day. You know warlocks and books. We can't pass them." Magnus said while he circled around the student who at least has the second sight. But since he knew he was a warlock, he seemed to be one of the Shadow World not only one who could see it.  
"I don't think so. There is no way you can get this book, Warlock." he said not seem to like warlocks at all given the tone with whom he said it.  
"Give it back to me."  
"Sure." Magnus said and turned in the next second.

"Run!" he shouted before he ran out of the House.  
"I'm in your bag. Just don't lose the mirror."  
"Yes~ right." he said still running over the campus to search a place with less mundane. Then they could hear a growl behind them. Magnus ran faster. He didn't have to turn to notice the growl of a werewolf.

 

Clary walked in besides Jace who smiled his best fake smile he could give her right now. She didn't seem to notice. He wished he could had call Alec again to warn him, but he couldn't have whatever Clary was let know that he was aware off all of it.  
They just had arrived in the main hall, when Magnus ran into the Institute like a hunted bank robber at the run. He had managed to create a portal but didn't know if the werewolf would have noticed him enough to know where he would go. Even if he didn't it was always safer to catch his breath inside the institute.  
"Phew~" he said taking a deep breath.  
"Good to see you Jace~" he started to say, but he didn't even came to the point to address the false Clary.  
When she turned to him her eyes changed to a dark grey nebula. Her voice roared through the hall when she did an unnatural jump and brought Magnus down.  
"You! You sacrificed my child! Murderer! Monster!"

 That was when the red alarm started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will find it's end in the next Chapter  
> I decided to put both (the rest of the story + the Malec wrap up into the last Chapter)  
> but I have to write it first
> 
> hope you still like it~ let me know please


	4. In light is dark & in dark is light

Magnus was stunned for the first moment, when Mary had brought him down to the floor. His hands more in reaction had gone up grabbing her wrists to hold her claws off from his face. The words she had used had brought back more than every little bad memory he had. Flashbacks ran in front of his eyes over and over again. He couldn't even see the girl who got pulled off him a moment later. Alec and Jace had grabbed her arms and held her back, while she still tried to get close to him to rip him apart. Magnus just laid there on the ground starring to the ceiling.  
"Jace, Underhill bring her to the cell! Guard her." Alec ordered and let his security chief take over. He kneeled down besides his boyfriend. He had seen this face before and the fear and pain his love was in. Just grabbing him he dragged him into his arms. Held him tight until he could feel how Magnus hands clung at his back and he tried to hold him even tighter.  
"Can you walk?" Alec asked after a minute, knowing how uncomfortable Magnus was to show other people his vulnerable side. He nodded.

  
Alec brought him back to his office but Magnus stopped him before they even entered it.  
"I’m fine."  
"No you’re not."  
Magnus straighten himself up a bit and even that his boyfriend could clearly see his pain in his eyes he resisted to walk into the office.  
"You are right. But I have to be fine. For now." he corrected begging Alec with his eyes until he nodded.  
"We will talk later. Do you want to go to the cell?"  
Magnus nodded to the first words than took the mirror with Clary out of the bag.  
"I have to. We need to know what is behind all of it to free her."  
Clary looked at Alec like she would say *sorry* but didn't said a word.  
She felt weak the longer she was in there, but she wouldn't complain.

 

"I knew it! You are not better than every other man. First you pretend that you want to help me and then you lock me up."  
"You tried to kill a friend."

Jace said now standing in front of the cell, still hurt to see this evil thing acting in his girlfriend’s body.  
"Friend! He is a murderer! He is the devil!"

Jace couldn’t really complain with that. Magnus was half demon, that was a fact, but that clearly didn’t make him a murderer or evil passé.

“I know you think that. But that can’t be the case.”

“I saw him! I draw him, them for you!”

Jace bit his lips. The person this incarnation drew looked exactly like Magnus, at least as a younger and less colorful version of him.

“They will be here in a minute. My brother is the head of the Institute so he will decide what will happen to you. I guess it is the best when you tell them your story. But don’t think I will let you have her body any second longer than I have to.” Jace said before he turned and crossed his arms. He could still hear her, he had to, to guard her, but he didn’t like to see his Clary this way. She must be in there somewhere and he had to figure out how he could help her. He couldn’t just kill the thing that possessed her with a blade and knew to less about exorcisms to ban the thing.

 

It took Magnus and Alec a while to walk down to the cell where they hold Mary. Magnus had concentrated more at the mirror when they walked in than at the ghost possessing Clary’s body.

“Are you all right Biscuit?”

“I don’t know. It’s cold in here.”

“You getting more translucent try to focus on something.”

“Here is nothing.” He could hear her silently voice say.

When they arrived Jace turned and pressed the button so whatever Mary would say to them, they wouldn’t hear it.

“Jace hold this. Talk to her.” Magnus said when they arrived and placed the mirror in Jace’s hand. At first he looked to the mirror skeptic before he could see the small figure of Clary sitting in there.

“Clary?” he gasps.

“You are alive~ thank god~” Clary’s voice was dull but relived.

Jace had to resist to press the mirror against his chest. He couldn't even hug her properly.  
"I wish I could say the same. You look~ so transparent~ how are you doing in there?" He had so many questions but to just see her and see that she wasn't fine broke his heart.  
Clary had stood up and smiled but it was a week smile he could see it.  
"It's cold in here and lonely. But to see you~"  
She didn't had to say it. His smile showed her that he understood her.  
"Is there anything I can do? I mean more than to stay here and look at you?"  
Clary shrugged her shoulders.  
"She is very angry~ I don't know. She just grabbed me and dragged me into the mirror, the one in the attic. I'm sorry Jace. I heard her the whole evening I should have said something."  
"Its okay Clary I should have notice. I knew something was off, but I didn't know what. I thought you were mad at me and I couldn't figure out why."  
"I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong."  
"That is actually good to hear. But I’m still worried. You said she drag you into the mirror. Do you think you could do the same?"  
"If I get near enough, but she is stronger than you think."  
"I noticed that when she throw Magnus down. We needed two of us to drag her down here."  
"What happened? What did he do to her?"  
Jace took out the file and showed Clary the pictures Mary had drawn.  
"Who are these people?"  
"That one is her husband. She said he and the other two were the ones who killed her and her child."  
"Magnus wouldn't kill a child."  
"You know that and I know that. We know he won’t do that now. But we don't know what he did in the rest of his life."  
"Jace. He wouldn't do that."  
"You are right." he said but still Clary got more and more translucent.  
"Clary..."  
"I don't feel well ~" she answered so silent he nearly couldn't hear her.  
"Stay with me Clary. I get you to Mary you have to catch her."  
He whispered and she nodded.

 

When Jace looked up Magnus stood in front of the cell. He looked shocked but still in the here and now. Alec didn't look amused at all. He had crossed his arms and Jace could feel a mix of sadness and anger in him. Mary’s voice, still angry but in a small case insecure, growled out of the voice adapter of the cell which the two of them must have turned on again.  
He didn't have the time to explain. So he just gave Alec a look. Alec nodded when he saw it in his canthus. Silently Jace sneaked into the cell. He laid the mirror on the floor right behind the possessed Clary.  
"Wait!" Magnus called him.

>>Damned!<<

False Clary turned to him.  
"She is dying!" he called to Magnus who bit his tongue. The next moment he grabbed Mary and dragged her in surprise on top of the mirror. Clary’s body felt down the next second.

And the mirror broke.

 

Jace caught Clary and lifted her up. His heart beat fast when he saw the broken mirror with nobody inside.  
"She is gone~" he gasped and carried Clary’s body to the plank bed on the side. Kneeling beside her, he could hear Alec walking towards him.  
"Leave me alone. Please." Jace only said and Alec stayed aside.  
"Clary. Wake up please." he said tears already in his eyes. He could feel the pulse when he searched. But Clary’s body was ice-cold. And even that she still breathed, what if it wasn't her who woke up in this body.  
"Clary? Please~" he begged when she did a deep breath. Shivering she opened her eyes. It was her eyes, no grey nebula which had to be a good sign. He took off his jacket and laid it over her to warm her.  
"Clary?" his voice was quiet.  
"Jace~" she said her voice silently but nobody could had faked this lovely smile.  
"Never do that again to me." he said relived and hugged her tight. She laid her arms around him soft while she slowly got warmer.  
"Is she~ is she gone?" Clary asked after a while.  
"I don't know. The mirror broke."  
"I grabbed her but then everything went dark."  
"I guess we will never know."  
Clary stayed silent.  
"Clary?" Jace asked after a while.  
"It was cold in there and dark. I could feel the loneliness."  
"Don't say it Clary. This thing~"  
"She is a ghost. She said her name is Mary."  
"Mary as in the Halloween Party story?"  
"I guess that is her. Magnus had the book. I need to know what had happened to her. Maybe we can help her to rest in peace."  
"A ghost, hm?"  
Clary nodded.  
"Hit me when I ever again say there are no such things as ghosts."  
"So we help her."  
"We can try."  
Clary smiled soft.

  
When Jace turned Alec was gone. They found him outside with Magnus who still stood in a corner and didn't seem like he wanted to talk. When they got nearer the warlock turned and smiled. It was a fake smile but a good one. They nearly believed it. Alec’s feelings where the one thing why he didn't believed it. He walked over to his Parabatai and laid a hand on his shoulder. Shortly squeezing it he felt Alec breathing deep once and his anger went down a bit.  
"You are back Biscuit?" Magnus said truly glad about it.  
"Yes. Thanks to all of you." Clary said with a smile and hugged Magnus back.  
"So no more mirrors with ghosts in it. I like that." he said with a smile.  
"About that. You still have the book right."  
"Uhm sure."  
"May I have it?"  
Magnus just nodded and pointed to the ground where the book laid besides something else. When she got nearer she saw a small painted picture which showed a young pregnant woman and a young man with longer blonde hair. They both seemed to be happy and came definitive from another time.  
"That is her." Clary informed Jace picking up the picture. Jace looked over her shoulder laying his arms around her to still keep her warm. Clary turned the picture and found two names written on the back side.  
"Look. Mary and Liam Branwell."  
"Branwell as in Lydia Branwell?"

“Seems like.”

“So she was a Shadowhunter.”

“No she wasn’t.” They could hear Magnus voice near them and turned.

“But he was.”

“So you did know them.” Alec stated.

“Yes Alec, I knew her. And I was responsible for her death.”

Alec wasn’t pleased to hear it, but Jace knew his brother. He liked the truth more, even when it was uncomforted.

“And the child?” Jace now asked, since Clary couldn’t do it.

“I don’t killed the child, in fact, nobody did.” Magnus now said taking a deep breath before he started the story from the beginning.

“It was a completely different time. The Clave was even stricter with its law than it is today. But they might have had the right. Many warlocks and mundane lodge did go wild back then and more and more demons managed to walk free on the streets. I was with my father these days.”

Alec gulped, while Clary and Jace gave each other a look. They never heard of Magnus father, not really, but they both guessed that it wasn’t the best time of his life, since Magnus never talked about his father.

“Liam came to my father. He had fallen in love with a mundane woman and married her secretly. She got pregnant and more and more he couldn’t hide his love. The Clave gave him the choice. He could take the child and push her away. Or live a mundane life with her. He wouldn’t want to leave her, but he knew that without his runes, it was only a matter of time a demon would come to them and kill them all. He still would have the angel blood and some demons can smell it. My father found him, when he sat drunken in a bar and convinced him. He would give him the freedom for his child. He took the deal.”

“Nothing is worth a deal with a demon.”

“It was another time Jace. And he was drunk and my father can be very convincing.”

“But when he took the deal to be with his wife, how did she end up dead?” Clary now asked.

“We visited him from time to time, to make sure he wouldn’t change his mind. That night Mary wasn’t asleep as the other nights. She must have heard us when we talked about the deal.”

“Your freedom for your child. It’s in the book.”

“Right.” Magnus gulped. “The plan was to wait until the baby was born and then took it away without her knowing. But when she heard us, she got furious. I had to catch her and I brought her back to my father. I should have let her run that day.”

“What did they do to her?” Alec now asked, knowing how hart it would be for Magnus to talk about everything, but when he wouldn’t talk on now, they would never reach the point when he could bring him home and comfort him. They weren’t alone here.

“My father put her asleep and got the baby out early. He gave it to me, to bring it away. He wanted that Shadowhunterbaby so much; he didn’t care about her. I brought the baby away. I should have stayed to help her. I could have healed her. My father didn’t care about the mother. He never did and he didn’t even break the deal. Mary was never part of it. Even that Liam only had wanted to be free for her. The deal was his freedom for the baby.”

“So your father got the baby.” Jace asked.

Magnus smiled slightly and shook his head.

“No he didn’t. I took her to Liam’s family. She grew up as a Branwell.”

“But your father~” Alec now worried.

“He was furious. He killed Liam shortly after. No baby no deal. And he wasn’t happy about my behavior either. I broke up with him not long after all this happened. But that is another story.” Magnus told them and placed the picture, he had taken from Clary while he had talked, back in the book.

“Now you know everything. I wish I had the chance to tell her myself. But when I was able too, it was already too late.” He said and turned.

“But all the storytelling made me hungry. So I see you back at the loft later, hun?” he asked turning to Alec. Alec nodded.

 “And you Biscuit. No jumping to my mirrors anymore.”

“Promised.”

“Jace take care of her.”

Jace nodded before Magnus left.

“You don’t go after him?” Jace asked turning to Alec.

“He wouldn’t talk now. Its better I give him some space.” Alec meant still hung with his eyes on the elevator where his boyfriend had left.

“Maybe we can tell her.” Clary now said out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Alec now focused his eyes on her.

“Mary clearly wouldn’t hear Magnus out, but she might hear me out.”

“Clary, she is gone.” Jace noted.

“I don’t think so. I mean we are talking about Bloody Mary, the woman who appears in every mirror when a female called her.”

“You want to call her, to the Institute?” Alec clearly didn’t like the idea.

“No, I couldn’t reach the mirrors in the Institute when I was there. But we know where her mirror is.”

“The Halloween House?”

Clary nodded.

 

Since Alec had to run the Institute, Clary and Jace walked back to the Halloween House. She had warned her boyfriend about the Werewolf and it hadn’t made his mood better. Clary could tell, even if Jace didn’t said it, that he wasn’t glad to bring her back to the point where everything started.

They were lucky. Since they glamour themselves, none of the students could see them and the wolf didn’t seem to be near. They walked up to the attic but stood away from the mirror as far as possible.

“Mary, are you there?” Clary asked and watched the mirror but nothing happened.

“Maybe she is gone forever.”

“She can’t be. She has to know the truth.”

“Yeah, you are right. Jus go on and try to call her.”

Clary looked at her boyfriend.

“Right. The legend about Blood Mary says that she will come if you call her three times.”

She declared and stepped a bit forward and nearer to the mirror. Jace laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but he knew Clary long enough that nothing could stop the redhead if she wanted something.

“Just be careful.”

Clary nodded and turned back to the mirror.

“Bloody Mary come to me.

Bloody Mary I like to see.

Bloody Mary I summon the.”

_You really couldn’t resist. You had to use it right._

Clary could hear her voice in her head when she appeared in the mirror.

“We have something to say to you. It is important.”

Mary now looked to Jace with a little anger in her eyes but then back to Clary.

“Then say what you need to say and leave me alone after it.”

“We are Shadowhunter. Do you know what that is?”

“Sounds like a funny job description of someone who hunts ducks at night.”

Jace took a step back.

“Not in any way!” he said gulping softly.

“Shadowhunter like us protect the human world from the demon world.”

“If so why do you call the devil your friend?”

“He is not a devil. He made a mistake that cost you your life, but he regret it and he didn’t kill your child.”

“What do you want from me? Why are you telling me all this. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Just listen please.” Clary talked on.

“Your husband Liam~”

Mary’s eyes became a dark grey nebula again.

“He was a Shadowhunter but he loved you. There were rules that did forbid him to be with you, but he married you anyway.”

“He betrayed me! He sold our child to the devil!”

“No and yes.”

Mary seemed confused for a moment and Clary used it to talk on.

“He had the choice to lose his power and be with you or to leave you. He knew he wouldn’t be able to protect you without his powers so he made a stupid deal with a demon. He wanted to be with you, that is why he made the deal. It might have been stupid, but he did it out of love. He never wanted you to die.”

“But our child! You said your devil friend didn’t kill it. So he took it and corrupted it?” She said still disappointed.

“No~” Clary now said, her tone softened.

“He saw that it was wrong. He took the child and gave it to your husband’s family, knowing they would be able to protect it from his own father.”

“So my child is alive?”

“It’s been centuries. But~” Clary now took out a paper they had taken with them from the Institute. She walked nearer to the mirror and placed it in front so Mary could read it.

“Up here that is your daughter and the rest is her family tree. All the people that would have never be born without your daughter.”

“Those are all my descendents?”

Clary nodded.

“And ~ they ~ they called her Mary.”

Small translucent tears started to ran down her cheeks.

“Did she have a good life?”

“As far as we know, yes.” Jace now told her.

Mary smiled and looked up after she cleaned her cheeks from the tears.

“Thank you~” she said before she more and more started to glow white. Then she vanished into thousands of little light sparks.

“Do you think she will have peace now? That she will walk on to wherever the dead goes?”

Jace shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, but I guess she will have peace.”

Clary turned to him with a soften smile and he laid his arms around her waist.

“Shall we go back to the Institute? After all that I could use a bath.” Jace told her with a soft smirk.

“Maybe I can join?”

His smirk became a bright cheeky smile.

“Let’s go home, Clary.”

 

 

 

 

After Alec got the message from Jace and Clary about what happened at the Halloween House he walked home early. He still didn’t know how to talk about what had happened to Magnus. He knew his boyfriend never talk about the time he had with his father and he didn’t knew if he would talk about it now. But what he knew was that he at least had to try to talk to him, or Magnus would never come over it. At least now he had some good news. While he walked home he couldn’t get the look out of his mind, his love had when he found the picture. Mary had talked on and on and most of it was nothing more than name-calling and accusing for things Magnus may have done. She didn’t even tell them her full name, but that wasn’t necessary anymore, when his boyfriend saw the picture that laid in Mary’s book. He was stunned instantly but at least the story had given Alec a glimpse of an idea why Magnus felt so guilty.

 

When he opened the door it was quiet. He walked on to the living room where he found Magnus sitting on the couch a glass of whisky in his hand.

“Hey~” he said in a soft nearly silently tone.

Magnus blinked and looked up to him. The warlock could see that his boyfriend was here to talk and even that he didn’t want to he had promised to.

“How are you?”

Magnus lowered his eyes and sat the glass on the table besides him.

“Awful.” He answered honestly and sighed. Alec took the place besides him and dragged him in his arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.”

Magnus cuddled himself in Alec’s arms.

“She died because of me.” Magnus said and gulped again.

“No she died because her stupid husband made a deal with a demon.”

“My father.”

“You are not responsible for the actions of your father.”

“I know. But I had the chance to save her. I knew what would happen when I bring her to my father. But I was so obsessed with the thought to make him proud, I didn’t even hesitate.”

“I read it otherwise.”

“What do you mean?”

“The book of her I read it. She wrote it after her death. You were sorry, she wrote in it. And that you shiver. Nobody who hasn’t a heart would do that.”

“I was sorry for her. I didn’t want that to happen, Alec.” He now said sitting up.

“But I still brought her to my father and left her to die. I’m as much responsible for murdering her as my father. I should have portaled her somewhere else. All the blood is on my hands.”

He said now bitterly.

Alec took Magnus hands and shook his head.

“But you saved her child.”

Magnus now stood up in a rush and shook his head.

“You really don’t get it. Yes I saved the child. It was innocent as was she. And all the death that came after her.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec now asked slowly staying up too.

“I created Bloody Mary.”

Alec didn’t understand.

“She drove hundreds of people to death. She caused death and destruction over centuries. All the blood of the young women that called her and that she killed. Their blood is on my hands.”

Alec hands grabbed Magnus and dragged him into his arms to hold him tight.

“She was blind of hate and betray. It wasn’t your deal. Her husband and your father did that. You were a young man. You were just there.”

“I caught her.”

“If you wouldn’t have done that, your father had done it by his own. But because you where there~” Alec now said and lowered the grip to look him into his eyes.

“The child was saved.” He said but Magnus wasn’t really convinced. Alec now took out the paper he had copied from Clary and Jace. He gave it to Magnus to show him the big family tree.

“If it wasn’t for you, all these Shadowhunters would have never existed. If it wasn’t for you, all the live they had saved~ are you following me?” he just asked while his boyfriend looked at the family tree.

“I didn’t know she had so many progenies.” He said now and put the paper together.

“But her mother~”

“~will never hurt anyone again.”

Magnus asking eyes laid at him.

“Jace and Clary texted me. They found Mary and told her everything. She is free now and in peace.”

Magnus sighed.

“That is good to hear.” He said his voice slightly broken and quiet.

Alec dragged him back into his arms and Magnus let him. The paper flew to the ground while his boyfriend held him tight. There was still so much his Alexander didn’t know about him. But in moment like this, his hope, that he won’t lose him, even when he would tell him everything one day, raised. In moments like this he could feel, that he finally found something he had missed his whole life.

In Alec’s arms, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so with this ends the FanFic  
> I hope y'all liked it~  
> let me know in the commys below what you like or dislike about it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it  
> leave me kudos if so~please  
> & leave me your thoughts about it in a Commi if you like to


End file.
